War Is A Dangerous Game Character Bio's
by Black666Hunter
Summary: New characters please read first


Braidy

Callsign/s: Silent Feet, Runner, Braid Rank: Private Origin: South Briar Rose, Mars Species: Mouse Age: 29 Height: 1.82 m (6)  
Weight: 100 kg (220 lbs) Build: Average Eyes: Green Fur: White, very soft Mane: Black, never controlled and hangs down over left eye, also keeps a small braid running down in front of his right ear.  
Identifying Marks: Two thick black bands tattooed around his upper arms, symbolising his remembrance of all the fallen Martians. Always wears blue lensed glasses to protect his eyes from harsh light. Wears three small gold studs in left ear and a single hoop in his right ear.  
Uniform: Full body, black jumpsuit with hood, black leather boots and black leather gloves. Wears unit insignia on left shoulder and rank on right shoulder.  
Fight/Flight: Fight (Street Brawler)  
Personality: Cautious Demeanour: Defensive Rides: Custom built lightweight black racer named Killer. Armed with forward and rear grappling hook launchers, two front mounted lasers either side of the launcher and twin grenade launchers, running the full length of the bike. Extremely sentient.

Notes: Was abused as a small child and therefore finds it very hard to trust people, especially those who are bigger than him.  
Has a preference for guys over girls, but keeps this a deep secret as he still has fears of being beaten up.  
Dreams of one day riding free and never having to obey anyone's orders.

Emission

Callsign/s: Gas, Comrade Rank: Private Origin: South Briar Rose, Mars Species: Mouse Age: 23 Height: 1.95 m (6.3)  
Weight: 105 kg (231 Lb) Build: Average Eyes: Soft Grey Fur: Khaki, slightly coarse Mane: Brown, long, well groomed and kept back by constant attention and brushing.  
Identifying Marks: Small grey triangle of fur under left eye. Wears 3 studs along the base edge of each ear. Each pair is a different colour - red, yellow & green Uniform: Full body, black jumpsuit with hood, black leather boots and black leather gloves. Wears unit insignia on left shoulder and rank on right shoulder.  
Fight/Flight: Fight (Street Brawler)  
Personality: Congenial Demeanour: Protective Rides: Custom built lightweight white racer named Dueller. Armed with forward and rear grappling hook launchers, two front mounted lasers either side of the launcher and twin grenade launchers, running the full length of the bike. Extremely sentient. Exact partner of his closest friend's ride - Braidy & Killer

Notes: Always on the look out for Braidy, who seemed to stick to him after Emission saved Braidy's life.  
The grey triangle is a small implant that his father gave him when he was little. As a result, Emission never speaks with his father.  
Knows that Braidy cares about him as more than a friend, but isn't sure about how to react.  
Hopes to one day rids free with Braidy, just two mice doing what ever they liked.

Daytona

Callsign/s: Tona Rank: Private Origin: Black Rock Homestead, Mars Species: Mouse Age: 24 Height: 1.92 m (6.32') Build: Average Eyes: Red Fur: Red-Brown Mane: Grey Identifying Marks: 7 small gold studs along the outside edge of each ear. Hunter Marking on Tail, Single gold band on right hand. Hair is kept tied back, half way down his back.  
Uniform: Full body, black jumpsuit with hood, black leather boots and black leather gloves. Wears unit insignia on left shoulder and rank on right shoulder.  
Fight/Fright: Fight (Street Fighter)  
Personality: Ruthless Demeanour: Savage Rides: Still to successful complete AI course so still rides his Trainer Rover. Armed with twin forward cannons and rear grappling hook launcher.

Notes: Has plans to get AI licence before he turns 25, but no to sure about his chances.

Decal

Callsign/s: Marker, Logo Rank: Private 2nd Class Origin: Briar Rose, South Mars Species: Mouse Age: 20 Height: 1.72 m (5.65)  
Build: Average Eyes: Blue Fur: Brown Mane: Orange Identifying Marks: 4 small gold studs in right ear, all along the bottom corner. 3 silver hoops along bottom edge of left ear. Hunter Marking on Tail, Single gold band on right hand. Small black tattoo on his left pec. wears a single gold clip under his left ear to pin his hair into place. wears a purple bandana around his right forearm.  
Uniform: Full body, black jumpsuit with hood, black leather boots and black leather gloves. Wears unit insignia on left shoulder and rank on right shoulder.  
Fight/Fright: Fight (Kick boxer)  
Personality: Loner Demeanour: Quiet Rides: A custom built Martian warrior's bike, called Rebel. Armed with three forward lasers and forward grenade launcher as well as twin rear grappling hook launchers that can be fired independently or together. Responds to the name Combat.

Notes: Not much is known about Decal's past as he only ever speaks when he has to.

Falcon

Callsign/s: Falcon Rank: Private Origin: Briar Rose, South Mars Species: Mouse Age: 25 Height: 2.28 m (7.5)  
Build: Heavy Eyes: Green Fur: Brown Mane: Brown Identifying Marks: 1 large gold stud in upper left ear. 2 gold hoops in lower right ear, one with a small gold ball and chain hanging off it. Hunter Marking on Tail, Single gold band on right hand. Hair has natural streaks of dark brown and red-brown.  
Fight/Fright: Fight (Brawler)  
Personality: Protective Demeanour: benevolent Rides: A custom built ride, that is very similar to Combat, but much larger. Armed with twin pairs of lasers, one heavy and one light on each side, twin rear grappling hook launchers and rotating grenade launcher. Named Armageddon.

Notes: No one is quite sure just how he got his bike, but no one except for Decal or himself can get near it.  
Had a thing for Blade for a while, but found Decal soon after.

Crimson

Callsign/s: Flash, Mask Rank: Private Origin: Brimstone City, Mars Species: Mouse Age: 24 Height: 1.84 m (6.05') Build: Average Eyes: Green Fur: Light Tan Mane: N/A Identifying Marks: 3 studs in right ear, neatly lined along the bottom curve, the first one is hollow. two cuffs on left ear, one at the bottom, the other closer to the middle. Hunter Marking on Tail, Single gold band on right hand. Large patch of red-brown fur over left side of face. Uniform: Full body, black jumpsuit with hood, black leather boots and black leather gloves. Wears unit insignia on left shoulder and rank on right shoulder.  
Fight/Fright: Fight (Sniper)  
Personality: Aloof Demeanour: Defensive Rides: Rides a bike if his own creation, but similar to a BMW R 1500 GS Adventure. Armed with twin lasers front and back, rear grappling hook and forward grenade launcher. Responds to the name Target.

Notes: Carries his sniper rifle with him at all times and is known to take pot shots at people he doesn't really like. 


End file.
